<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undertow by Resinosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983287">Undertow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resinosa/pseuds/Resinosa'>Resinosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Confused, Awkwardness, Comfort, Dark, Don't Jump Over the Fences People, Gen, I Don't Even Know, In Nearly Everything I Write There is a Dark Undertone, Numbness, One-Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bad at feelings, why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resinosa/pseuds/Resinosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how long he was feeling this way. But he knew one thing, it will end soon. He will make sure of it or else he is sure it will eat him inside out.</p><p>Possibly.</p><p> </p><p>*Under editing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undertow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beware, as I stated in the tags above, in this story, there is a suicide attempt and suicidal thoughts as well as other things that I probably didn't know how to mention. If you're easily triggered by these, I advise you to not to read.</p><p> </p><p>On a side note, if there is anything you guys think that I should add it in the warnings, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bench he was sitting on was cold. Thankfully, the rain had stopped a few hours ago. But that didn't mean that the wetness of the rain dried. The roads had puddles on them and the pavements’ colours were darker than they regularly were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather was stormy and windy, though it wasn't windy enough to annoy him. And even if it was, he wouldn't have noticed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lost in his thoughts. He thought about how all of his troubles were coming to an end soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it mattered to him, no. After all these years of suffering from his loved ones, from people he didn't know of and most importantly, from his thoughts. The thoughts that plagued his every living moment. Some were good, some were bad. But they were always there. They were there to guide him, to the bad or the good. It didn't matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it didn't change the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were always there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was truly done with all this BS world had thrown at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to stop trying, wanted to stop changing himself for the sake of others’ pleasure. Why couldn't people accept just the way he was? What was the point of being someone else so he can get on some other dude's good graces?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he knew that all of it would come to an end soon. That he would stop suffering from not being himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would finally be himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a huge breath and rose from the bench. Standing up, he stretched his body and looked around. The skies were darker than he remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must be getting late. I have to finish what I started."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started leisurely walking towards the gates of the park. There was no rush in his actions. After all, just for today, he had all the time in the world. No one was there to tell him to hurry up or yell at him for being lazy. But he knew he wasn't lazy, for all his life he ran from one place to another, never stopping or taking a breath. In his opinion, he deserved this break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was walking, the rain started to drizzle. And the wind started blowing harder. He felt like the weather changed to adapt his feelings. As stupid as it sounds, he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though </span>
  <span>it did nothing but dampen his mood even more.</span>
  <span> He felt like everyone, even the earth, was waiting for him to finish the job. Like they were waiting to see a glorious ending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it wouldn't hurt to do what they want from me one last time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally had made up his mind as he walked past the gates. His steps </span>
  <span>became</span>
  <span> much more sure of themselves and, his posture </span>
  <span>straightened</span>
  <span> up a bit. Not by much though. He took a deep breath and, after a few seconds of holding it, he breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt numb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The places he passed by felt like some random scenes someone showed him because they were bored. Not like he walked through right this moment. Other people walked right next to him. They were focused on their little dialogues or their chores they had to do before the night falls. As he walked he couldn't hear any of the words the people said. The sound of his shoes hitting the pavement deafened him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nose and hands started to get cold. But he didn't make a move to cover them. He couldn't be bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's probably going to be much colder there anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the distance, a bridge slowly appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached the bridge, he saw that it was restricted for people to walk on it. But he had already made up his mind a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he jumped over the fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing that the fence wasn't electric or he might have burned his left leg. But it was not an electric one so, all the damage he had was a torn-up jean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to walk towards the middle of the bridge, one hand on the railing. It was cold, so cold that it nearly froze his hand right at that spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it didn't freeze my hand," he said to himself as he reached his destination, finally. He just needed to take a few steps forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed over the railing and looked at the water below. More precisely, at his reflection. His hair was a mess. It would take days to comb his dirty brown hair, and months to make it look presentable. His dark brown eyes somehow appeared full and empty at the same time. He couldn't describe them even if it was to save his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for his clothes, they looked like they belonged to a homeless person. An old coat that was too big for him, a once white, now pale grey t-shirt that was stained with God knows what, grey jeans that were torn-up on the left leg and black shoes that barely fitted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, I am a huge mess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone is one way or another." a male voice said from right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly turned around, careful to not fall off, not right now anyway. Not when some stranger was trying to talk to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man was standing ten feet across him. He had tanned skin and brown hair that was blown by the wind. His left hand was holding on to a guard hat that was coloured in pale colours. He was wearing a guard outfit that matched his hat. But what caught your attention was his light brown eyes that looked straight at yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I stand next to you at the railing or nah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suit yourself." He said as he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard cautiously approached the railing, he was careful to not the scare of the other man. When the guard reached the railing, he didn't climb over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what brought you here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you ask that to all of the people who want to jump over this bridge?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I just asked-" The guard raised his hands defensively "-and for the record, you are the first person I come across that wants to kill themself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I admit that wasn't a good conversation opener."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you just going to tell me 'don't do it' or 'it's not worth it'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah, figures. So... What's your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He turned his face looked at the guard with a confused face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your name?" The guard repeated himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's... George."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine is Allen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the guard, now Allen told his name to George, there was a silence between them. George watched the waves and how harsh they were thanks to the wind and the rain, thankfully it was still drizzling, while Allen looked at the weather and watched the clouds, and how quickly their shapes changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you mean... when you said everyone is a mess one way or another?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's hard to explain," Allen closed his eyes "Nowadays people suffer from many things, it doesn't matter if it's small or not, they still suffer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do they do when they suffer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's up to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George raised his head and stared at Allen. His answer didn't satisfy him, at all. He wanted solutions, not more problems to think about. But, no matter what he does, there always seem to be more problems than solutions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this was giving him a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tilted his head downwards and stared at the water. 'Letting go of the railing is my solution.' he thought. And the good thing was it was so easy to do so. He just had to ease his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life gets unbearable sometimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most of the times." George corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha! You are right, life </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> unbearable most of the time. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We cry at every little problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we weren't meant to cry then why god has given us tears to do so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who knows..." George said with a sigh. But he did wonder if it wasn't for crying, why did God give men the ability to shed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's funny that every person tells us that crying makes us 'weak' when we were born it is the first thing we do," Allen said, thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we were crying because we were forced on this shit show called life," George replied, he was frowning and, his face scrunched up like he ate something sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll drink to that." Allen chuckled and, he opened his eyes and looked at George. Allen's eyes were piercing into George soul and, of course, this made George extremely uncomfortable. So, he turned toward Allen to glare at him but, before he could call Allen off, Allen started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, I guess there are still good things in life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't sound convincing, at all..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up, I am trying my best." Allen scoffed lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it still doesn't sound convincing." George kept on insisting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to give examples or what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh fine, fine! Give me a few seconds." Allen said. Then he turned his face forward, his eyes looked unfocused. He was trying to think of some examples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed like that, none of them saying a thing. Both of them were busy with their thoughts, though, for George, they were more observations rather than ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George noticed that slowly the lake calming. The waves were less violent, felt less hostile. And the clouds were starting to dissipate, showing more of the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I think I have some examples for ya!" Allen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm all ears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay, first of all, your family," Allen said as he turned his face to George. "What will they feel if you jump now? I am sure they will be devastated." Allen explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's... not really a good side of life." George added, he was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am trying to form sentences, okay! Most of the time, my brain stops working." Allen tried to defend himself, though it wasn't working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," George said with an unimpressed tone. He raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me try again." Allen cleared his throat "So. Your family, they must care for you a lot. They probably greet you when you come home and ask how your day was. You're their son, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just, just think about my example." Allen sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Firstly, no they don't greet me when I come home and secondly, they don't need me, they have their precious daughter who always succeeds in everything she does. They may mourn after me but, not for long, everybody moves on after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about a pet? It doesn't matter if they are a cat or dog or even a hedgehog, they will mourn after you for all their lives. You are their caretaker." Allen tried once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your examples still suck and, I don't have a pet. They would most likely end up dead or something." Allen added, bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh- then, what about your friends? They m-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have friends-" George interrupted Allen "-and for nearly all my life, I always tried to act like a person who they would like and, I did it rather successfully. But in the end, I ended up forgetting who I was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After George said that, he tilted his head towards the lake. Precisely, to the bottom of the lake. The current seemed much powerful than a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking fine then! I am here and, if you let me I can be the one good thing that can keep you going!" Allen yelled and, he held out his hand for a handshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I am trying to tell you is, hi, my name is Allen Bailey and, I would like to be your friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was so shocked that his body momentarily froze up. He didn't know what was going on right now. One moment he was going the step of this stupid bridge and, now this random dude, who he didn't know at all, wants to be his friend. His mind was screaming 'Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!' at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he guessed every friendship start with the two sides being strangers to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it looked like his body, still didn't catch up to his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So... What do you say? Is this okay with you?" Allen asked but this time, less bold and more uncertain. His hand started to tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allen sighed "Forget it, it was kinda stupid o-" Allen didn't get to finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I mean- yes. I guess I would like to be your friend?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allen looked taken back for a moment and quickly composed himself. He slightly smirked and, said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That doesn't sound convincing, at all..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope! Now that I am officially your friend, you have to deal with the teasings." Allen said in a sing-song tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What have I done." George deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably the worst decision of your life." said Allen, still smirking. George gave him an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that is a good thing to say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?" Allen questioned with one of his eyebrows raised. This time, he wasn't smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you forget where we are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." George sighed and looked at the waves once again. They were forceful, not calm at all. He didn't notice when they become this furious. It must had happened when he was talking to Allen. And the weather had become the same as it was before. The only difference was that George was less likely to let go. He still wanted to loosen his hand and fall. But the urge was a little lesser than before. Maybe this was because he was talking to Allen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you please stand on the other side of the railing? Please? Here you take my hand." Allen held his hand towards George. George looked uncertain; he forgot when he started to dream of letting go but, it sure had been a long time since then. The option of not carrying on with his plan seemed, surreal for him. Yet here he was, with a man he knew for less than an hour, trying to stop him from jumping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn't know what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." Allen's hand was still outstretched towards George. His eyes were begging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked at the lake. He knew if he took Allen's hand, he would be selfish. Selfish to others because they were better off without him. He was a coward that acted like somebody he wasn't just to hide. People didn't need a ghost that'd been copying what they do. But, on the other hand, he knew he would still be selfish if he let go off the railing right now. He would be selfish to himself for painfully ending his life, for not giving himself time to heal, to grow a personality that he can call and define as him. Weird, he didn't think like that before he started talking to Allen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George turned his face to Allen. Allen hadn't moved an inch since he got lost in his thoughts. George turned his gaze towards Allen's hand and then towards the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Maybe I could be selfish, just this once.'</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George took a huge breath and let go of the railing,</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and hold Allen's hand. He let himself pulled to the other side of the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really gave me a scare for a moment there." Allen shakily laughed. George could feel Allen's pulse, thanks to Allen's wrist. His pulse was faster than it should have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do realize that I had to take a step to fall, right? Not just let go of the railing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still! My heart stopped there. I thought you were going to fall-" Allen rambled on as he tried to defend himself. At that moment, George realized that Allen trying to defend himself was going to be a regular thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprisingly okay with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-And yeah, I was terrified." Allen finished, now looking directly at George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for George to say something. Although, George didn't say anything. His eyes were unfocused. After a minute of silence, Allen asked:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about what you're thinking?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked at Allen and said, "I was so sure that you were going to ask me if I was okay or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would have been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> question. So, I decided not to ask that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense..." George mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So... Do you want to talk about it?" Allen asked shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allen blinked, "Why what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you tried to stop me from committing suicide?" George did know what he was doing and, wasn't afraid to say it out loud, "I know, a part of you done it out of human decency but, what about the other part? Why did you try that hard?" George was tired. He wanted to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I truly understand what you mean as </span>
  <em>
    <span>human decency</span>
  </em>
  <span> but, I did because I had to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had to what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't explain it. It was a feeling, a voice that told me to 'stop that man'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tilted his head down and looked at the concrete of the bridge, feeling dejected and a little disappointed that he couldn't get an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, we are still friends, right?" Allen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George turned his face to Allen so fast that he nearly got whiplash. He didn't expect that question; honestly, he thought that Allen only asked him to be his friend just to stop him from jumping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still want to be my friend after all that stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I not want to be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm a big emotional mess. I don't know what I am supposed to do now. Hell, I don't know how to feel, what to feel! When I act like everybody else, I lose a part of my personality and, the longer I continue this silly game, the more I forget my old memories. I can't even remember when I laughed as a kid. I still don't know if I'm still acting like myself or someone else, and the gap it creates in my chest prevents me from breathing as if a black hole is holding and squeezing my neck." George vented his troubles. At the same time, he was trembling and his breath had become laboured. He was close to having a panic attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, are you acting like somebody else right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George froze momentarily. He took a sharp breath and, his thoughts halted. His trembling stopped and, his heart slowly started to beat at a regular pace. Was he acting like himself at the moment?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," George confessed in a hushed tone, he tilted his to the ground. He had a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why don't you try to create yourself a personality? You can try new things like you take up some hobbies. You may think at first that you are doing this because you are acting but give it a try. After all, if you stop trying, everything will stay just the same. You will be stuck with the black hole that threatens to choke you to death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still aren't good with giving examples." George chuckled tiredly. His eyes had become droopy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may not be good with words but, I am good with actions! I can help you by being by your side when you try to find yourself." Allen said with a determined smile adorning his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if you start to hate the person I become?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For that to happen you either doing something that will harm you or others, or I am a really shallow person and, I know that I am not. So, you don't have anything to worry about. I am an open-minded person." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will take a long time and I will still have suicidal thoughts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I know, this isn't some random 'friendship will fix it all' story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would have been kinda nice if it was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can certainly try," Allen said and wiggled his eyebrows with a shit-eating grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, what the hell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't judge me with that tone!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't judging you with any type of tone." George deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly!" Allen exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sighed, just sighed. He already had a headache and, he knew it is going to worsen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, let's get out of here. I don't want to stay anymore." Allen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you a bridge guard or whatever those are called?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My shift ended 6 minutes ago," Allen explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, let's go now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George didn't start walking immediately, he glanced behind and looked at the waves one last time. They were still powerful. They could easily kill someone-</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it was thrown in. After staring at waves with emotionless eyes for a few seconds, George closed his eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George opened his eyes, turned around and he started following Allen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is author is projecting her feelings on the characters? Absolutely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>